7 days
by Jeanie-luvs
Summary: Kakashi makes Iruka a bet that he can't go a week without touching him. Iruka accepts, expecting smooth sailing...but can he really last? KakaIru Yaoi. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Bet Day:0

A/N: just thought i'd give one of these a try! I'm still a newbie so i skipped the lemon scene, but fear not, i will (try to) write one! ^_^. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters. huh. Le-sigh.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"Hey, Iruka. Wanna make a bet?"

Iruka should have known from his tone that it would be trouble. He glanced at the silver-haired jounin and went back to shuffling through papers. "I don't have time for bets right now, Kakashi." And that should have been the end of it.

But Kakashi had the advantage.

Kakashi grinned under his mask and stalked forward. Iruka immediately froze, sensing danger. He turned, watching Kakashi get closer, until he stood only a hand away. Iruka's breath quickened. Kakashi examined the appealing man.

Iruka stood at nearly the same height as the jounin, maybe three inches shorter. The Chunin's skin was tan, and soft, unlike the leathery feel of Kakashi's. Right now, those onyx eyes of his were filled with awareness and anticipation.

"You don't want to play?" Kakashi asked in a low voice. Iruka shivered as the sound flowed through him. Kakashi reached for him. "Are you sure, Iruka?" Iruka spun away from the hand and pulled nervously on his collar.

"D-depends. What kind of bet?" He watched warily now, aware that Kakashi wanted to _play_, and he was going to have a partner. A black eye stared at him, considering, and Iruka remained tense. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled. "I bet that you can't keep your hands off me all week." Iruka's jaw dropped.

"What kind of a bet is that? Of course I can." He cast a suspicious look to the mischievous shinobi. "And how does this bet work against you?"

Kakashi held his arms open wide. "I won't feel my beloved Iruka's touch for 7 whole days?" Iruka raised an eyebrow and he added, "The loser is the winners slave for a month." He could see Iruka wasn't quite there so he tried again. "Alright. You can't touch me and I can't stay over at your house."

Iruka was impressed, since Kakashi lived at his house whenever he wasn't on a mission. "So, the bet is that i can't touch you, you can't stay over, and when I win, you'll be my slave for a month?"

"Yep." Kakashi smirked. Hook, line and sinker. "Bet starts tonight at 12 o'clock." Iruka was such an easy target. He slid forward gracefully; aware Iruka would try to run. "Bet set?"

"Set Bet." Let the games begin. He looked at the clock; three hours until the bet started. Iruka took one look at Kakashi's face and knew he was no longer thinking about the bet. "H-hey, I still have papers to grade." He looked around the area, and panicked. Kakashi had successfully managed to block him. The only way out was to jump over the desk.

"I-ru-ka"

Jumping over it was. Iruka leapt from the desk to the floor and took off down the hall. When he didn't hear footsteps, Iruka poured on the speed and rushed to an empty classroom. He put his hands together and said, "Ninja art: Seal of the dragon." White fire discharged from his hands to the door, locking the door so no one could get in. The only problem was it lasted two hours, so he couldn't get out.

Iruka leaned against a wall and sighed. "Escaped."

"Escaped who?"

Iruka groaned and jumped up. "Now, Kakashi-"

"Surely," he began, eye glinting, "You didn't think you could outrun me, a jounin?" Kakashi pulled off his mask. "Did you, I-ru-ka?"

Some traitorous part of his body jumped to hear his name said in such a way. He gulped, looking at Kakashi's handsome face. The mask was off; so were the games. "Wait just a minute, Kakashi-"

Kakashi silenced him with a kiss, a light one betraying the look in his eye. Iruka moaned into the kiss, and pushed him away. "Listen," he said. "I have work to do, and you can't keep distracting me." A warm blush worked its way up his neck when Kakashi made to kiss him again. "Listen, Listen!"

Iruka tried to pin the shinobi with a glare, but stopped when he saw it had no effect. "I have to teach tomorrow and I can never walk properly after you're done." A satisfied smile crossed Kakashi's face and Iruka knew he made a mistake. He made one more try. "Can't you wait?"

Kakashi seemed to ponder this, but then gave his famous wolf smile. "No."

Iruka sighed in defeat as the silver-haired wolf reached for him again. Kakashi attacked him with force, pushing him against the wall.

Kakashi thrust his tongue inside Iruka's mouth, swirling and probing for that sweet taste. Iruka's entire body responded. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi, pulling him closer, allowing his tongue to go deeper.

They pulled apart, breathing hard and Kakashi was pleased to see Iruka was totally his. Iruka reached for Kakashi's hair, intending to aim for another kiss, but Kakashi shook his head.

"You played hard to get; so let's wait until you get hard." Kakashi laughed at the frustration on the other man's face and licked his swollen bottom lip. _Playing with Iruka is always so rewarding…_

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Iruka glared at the shinobi whose arms he was wrapped in. "You…Idiot…I told you…not to go so…fast." He ached all over his body, and knew it would be worse tomorrow. Now he'd receive those knowing looks and secret smiles from half the village.

Kakashi smiled, satisfied but not sated. He could probably go again, but, sadly, it was about time for the bet to begin. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Iruka's chest. "It is now 11:48." He placed another kiss on his abdomen, watching Iruka shiver. "Your seal is broken, and it is time for us to go." He reached down and roughly kissed him on the lips.

Iruka's face flamed and he turned his head. "S-stop kissing me. Don't you need to go look for housing?"

Kakashi's smiled and stood up. "Then I will see you tomorrow I-ru-ka. Good night." Kakashi picked up his vest and shirt, nodded, and poofed out of the room.

Iruka sighed and placed his palms over his face. "Damn. This week is going to be troublesome."


	2. Bet Day: 1

A/N: wow, im surprised at how many people click this story. This story and Angel's wings get the most traffic! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Im glad so many of you enjoy it. here's the next chappie, and enjoy! WARNING: even thought this is clearly rated M for a reason, there is a somewhat 'Mature' scene ahead.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!!!!!

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o000oo0o0

Day: 1

All around Konoha a strange phenomenon was occurring. Jaws were dropping, people were glued to their spots and those of faint heart gasped and collapsed. ANBU leapt throughout the city, desperate to understand the force that was overtaking the entire village. The hokage, watching the spectacle from his tower sighed and shook his head. He examined the misty orb once more, and sighed again. It had finally happened. It was time.

Iruka had finally lost it.

Walking around the village, Konoha's favorite report collector was grinning and smiling. No trace of the beloved frown or his trademarked irritated calm remained. It was shocking, it was weird…and what's more, he was even walking somewhat straight. No tell-tale awkward gait was there! It was almost like Iruka was… could it be… blissful?

Iruka was happy. Actually, he was more than happy. He was (dare he say it), superb! Yes, the forbidden 'S' word, which many of his students believed him to be incapable of! And it was all thanks to Kakashi.

After his moonlit hair lover had left, Iruka had, in some pleasurable pain, returned to grading the papers, glad that no, ahem, 'strange spots' had appeared on the papers as they had many times before. At exactly 1:30 a.m. he'd finished and snuck home, using every sense available in case Kakashi had tried something. But no, the jounin had been nowhere in his perceived area and was out of his house! It was a nice comfy little home that Iruka himself had decorated. The main theme was warm brown and toned down gold. To him, it was a way to forget some of the horrors of being a ninja had to offer.

Iruka's room was the most personalized one on the house, of course. A four poster bed, open and daring, from the center of one wall. To accompany the rest of the house (and his 'housemates' needs) Iruka was currently using silk umber sheets and heavy black pillows laid against the headboard. On either side of the bed was a stand, holding a lamp and whatever else was put upon it. Instead of a t.v. on the other side of the room was a book case. Iruka found it much more exhilarating to read a story than watch something that might burn his cells (He really didn't understand how Kakashi could read those perverted ones. What did he need those for? He had Iruka!)

He had been afraid to enter his home, anxious to find it booby trapped or Kakashi lying in a dark shadow, prepared to end the bet. Instead, the only lurking things were the ones his imagination called up. He smiled and sighed in relief, then fully considered what this meant. He struggled for breath …

He would finally be able to get a full night's sleep!

And this was the reason Konoha's favorite strict teacher was grinning ear to ear and greeting all his students, past and present, with a friendly hello. It was also the reason the complete village believed an impostor had taken his place.

Iruka had so far been accosted by no less than 30 fellow shinobi, casting suspicious glances and asking hidden questions. It hadn't bothered him at first; this new persona was one he hadn't used in years. But after the fiftieth person Iruka had had enough.

He used a ninjutsu to magnify his voice and said, "The next person who comes up to me to question my allegiance to this village will be maimed beyond repair!"

The word was spread and the village, as one, collected their breath, took a step back and examined the new Iruka.

His eye, normally a warm brown, now had a fire burning in them. A soft smile was replaced by a full blown smile and his walk was remarkably giddy, if one would call it that.

The women, and just as many men, whispered among themselves.

_They liked this new Iruka._

_A Lot._

_0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Kakashi was suffering from withdrawal.

It was almost as clear as the pain in the front of his pants.

After leaving Iruka last night, Kakashi had simply gone to his own quaint apartment. Contrary to belief of the entire world, Kakashi did, in fact, have his own place. He just preferred Iruka's house. It was more comfortable and it made him feel happy. He didn't spend as much time as Iruka did in the village though, hence the apartment.

After flopping (yes, the great Kakashi does flop!) onto his single person bed, he had lain awake and thought about different ways to torture Iruka before the week was out and he won. Oh, there was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that he was going to win. Iruka may think he'd be able to keep his hands off, but Kakashi had a sure fire way of making that untrue. The ideas gathered in his head like puddles after a rainstorm. Iruka wouldn't know what had hit him.

He had then fallen asleep, confident that tomorrow would bring great things.

Well, it certainly was a great need that was causing him pain. The dream he'd had that morning before leaving was defiantly no help. Even as he remembered, the ache in his front grew stronger.

_~*~_

_Iruka peered through a silky curtain of hair, still a little shy. He was currently in the most delicious position and Kakashi was starting to pant hard, his harsh breath filling the room._

_Iruka shifted forward slightly, bringing the two erected members in close contact and Kakashi groaned. "Iruka…" Kakashi thrust up, desperate to feel Iruka's hard length inside him._

_A cool hand descended and wrapped around Kakashi's cock, and slowly began moving up, alternating pressure until he reached the tip. Iruka cocked his head, and ran his fingers around the tip, fingers slightly moist. Kakashi bucked but Iruka laid a restraining hand on his chest. Said hand moved up, searching and caressing an already hard nipple._

"_Iruka," he groaned, "Stop playing around!" Kakashi managed a glare that faded abruptly when Iruka lowered his mouth and licked from balls to tip._

_Iruka smacked his lips and said"-_

_Then Kakashi woke up. _

_He glanced around the room and groaned aloud. It had all been a dream! He wasn't even at Iruka's house. _

_He was left with a raging hard on and he couldn't even ask Iruka to help him with it. He glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. It read 5:27. Kakashi still had another hour before he had to get up and go meet his students. _

_And he did not want o do it while he was, um, stiff._

_He ran through his hair, surprised to find his hair was also defying gravity. Though many people believed this was its natural state, Kakashi knew otherwise. His hair reacted only to stimulants. That is to say, Kakashi's hair stood up when he was aroused. The copy ninja lay on his bed and thought about what to do. He was too far gone for a cold shower to have the desired effect and he needed release badly. Falling asleep again was a no; he wouldn't wake up in enough time._

_He sighed. Looks like he was going to have to handle this the old fashioned way._

_Kakashi lowered one hand under his boxers and reached for the source of his discomfort. His breath hitched as he stroked himself, a small wet patch already appearing in the front. He closed his eyes and pictured Iruka, lithe body laying on a silk sheeted bed, ready and waiting for him. Kakashi closed his hand around his cock, and pumped, up and down, faster and faster. He gasped and bucked, trying to relieve the pressure building up. His hand moved faster and Kakashi came, light bursting along the edges of his vision._

_He sat in the bed for a bit longer, somewhat tired. At the moment only one thought was going through his head…_

_He was going to have to wash these sheets now. Damn._

_~*~_

The problem wasn't that he hadn't taken care of it; the problem was that it came back!

Now he was walking through the village, head buried in _Icha Icha Paradise_. He had to turn in a report; Naruto had another accident. How the boy managed these things was beyond him. It was rather like he was a bad luck magnet.

Of course, turning in the report was just another way to put his little plan in motion. You see, Kakashi deliberately waited until he knew Iruka was on duty. He wanted to see the other man, sure he was suffering worse than Kakashi. Then, he intended to act as if he himself were fine. Maybe tease his favorite person a little, and hopefully receive a, ahem, 'private lesson'. All in all, Kakashi expected to win this bet today. What could possibly stop him?

O0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo00o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0oo0o00o00000oo

Iruka smiled as the next person came forward.

So far, his day had been perfect!

Upon entering his classroom, Iruka saw that many of his students had arrived earlier than usual. And they were watching him carefully, as if expecting him to attack them. Much to their disbelief, Iruka smiled and was pleasant. The students were shocked, and remained that way for a good portion of the day. In fact, they caused such little fuss that Iruka didn't assign them any homework! The dazed students rushed home to tell their parents.

As of now, he was currently sitting behind a desk long enough to seat three and collecting reports. He always had long lines; Iruka didn't question that too often. He was the sternest of the six in the room, often handing reports back and telling them to correct it. It amazed him how bad some of the reports were.

But today! His line was so long, it continued outside and wrapped around the block. Irritated and a little confused, he made half the line disperse, and go to the other collectors. The ones who had to go moaned and complained but did as they were told. His fellow collectors laughed at the apparent confusion on Iruka's face. The man was just so naïve sometimes.

But what really made Iruka's day, the cherry on the mountain sized ice-cream, was when he saw Kakashi come through the door. He watched amused, as Kakashi leisurely walked into Iruka's line with a a report (no doubt about Naruto) and attempted to figure out Iruka's mood. Iruka waved to him and continued scolding the women in front of him about her sloppy hand writing.

Kakashi was floored.

Iruka looked fine. He looked better than fine; he looked sexy! Having only seen that smile in private, Kakashi was a bit miffed to find him sharing it with the entire world. To add insult to injury, Iruka hadn't looked at him with barely concealed lust. Lust wasn't even on his face! No, he was greeted with a happy Iruka who, apparently, was NOT suffering like Kakashi. Actually, the man never looked happier!

Kakashi continued to study him as the line moved forward. No bags were under his eyes, his temper was quite nonexistent, and that smile was clearly causing dirty thoughts. Well, it was causing Kakashi too. A quick glance around the room revealed that many were having those same thoughts. He growled. Iruka was his, Dammit!

Iruka kept his growing amusement hidden from his gaze as he gazed at Kakashi from the corner of his eye. The silver haired man was tired. He had bags under his eyes, and irritation was quickly becoming the main emotion on his face. Gone was the cool, relaxed, oh-so-confident-he'd-win-sexy- jounin from last night. In his place was a man working to keep himself from jumping on Iruka. And this caused a small smirk to form on his tan face. He glanced at the person in front of him, who was still talking, and accepted the report, accidentally on purpose touching the woman's hand. She blushed and stammered out a good-bye. Kakashi was the next person.

Kakashi relaxed his face and struck a nonchalant pose, intent on making Iruka reveal even a little suffering. He refused to comment on the little scene that had just occurred.

He sauntered forward and placed the report on Iruka's desk, allowing a small amount of lust to enter his eyes.

Iruka contained a snort at Kakashi's expense. The poor man obviously believed he was suffering and was only hiding it. He could assure him that in no small way was he suffering. But one look into those smoldering onyx eyes had stirred a reaction. Iruka raised an eyebrow. Clearly, Kakashi was still a danger.

Carefully avoiding a single touch, Iruka edged the paper closer. He was right, it was about Naruto, but that was not the issue right now. His eyes kept straying beyond the paper to the man in front of him, following the man's form. He stopped when he saw Kakashi smirked. Damn it!

Kakashi felt a modest amount of his ego boost when he saw Iruka avoid his touch. Of course, touching Kakashi meant Iruka would lose. But when the man started to ignore him, he frowned.

"Well, Kakashi, this report is fine. You should write all of them like this," Iruka scolded. He smirked at the surprise on the Jounin's face. It had taken a good deal of effort, but Iruka managed to hide his reaction. Really, it seemed like Kakashi had wanted to find him desperate. Aiming for some revenge against his reaction, Iruka asked "Did you sleep well?"

Kakashi groaned as Iruka's words _again_ brought back memories of the uncompleted dream. He dropped his hands from the table and ran it through his hair, which was still straight up. He was lucky no one had a clue what that meant. "Yes, I had no trouble falling asleep."

"Good. " Iruka stamped the report and dropped into a bin on his left. He smiled and said, "Have a nice day Kakashi." _Dismissed._

_Did he just dismiss me?!_Kakashi watched as Iruka stood up, and dear God, he _stretched_before walking off. Another man came and took his place, waving and telling Kakashi to move on. Forget all the other plans, If Iruka wanted to play hard-ball, it was on. Kakashi smirked as he thought of all the ways Iruka was going to pay.

Iruka grinned; glad he had thought to stretch before leaving. Let's see Kakashi deal with _that_ problem. He gulped as, unbidden, images of 'Kakashi dealing with that problem' ran through his head. He frantically thought about something else and sighed in relief.

_Round one: Iruka_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0ooo0o00o0o00o_

_A/N: The fun starts as the two try to get the other to yield. Be warned; this is a perverted Kakashi and he will do whatever possible. Did you enjoy? Please leave me a review, and if you believe it could be better, feel free to leave constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!!_


	3. Bet Day: 2

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/story alerted/ favorited/ read this fic. i know i took awhile but its a three day weekend so i'll post another soon. enjoy!!

On another note: if you're going to flame,please flame b/c you dont like my writing style or have issues with the plot, not the story. If you don't like KakaIru, then dont read it. If you don't like male/male pairings, dont read. and the next person who calls me a 'horny fan girl' will be 'flamed' in response. I have no problem putting your name here for all to see. **_THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING!!!_**

DISCLAIMER: i don't own

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi inhaled, and then let it out slowly in such a calm way Gai would've struck a pose and declared him the best.

The image of Konoha's great green beast in tight spandex flashed across his mind and immediately cured him of his current problem. Actually, Gai in tight clothing was so effective; they could probably use his picture as birth control. _That_ would scare the horny right out of anyone.

Bu that wasn't why he was doing meditation in front of the Hokage's office. Recent events, mainly yesterday's defeat, had conspired and whispered to him all night long, giving him sensual idea, none that could be done in public but oh-so satisfying. Kakashi ran a confident hand through his hair. This would go as planned.

After being dismissed (he winced even in thought of his complete lack of control) and so thoroughly put in his place, it had occurred to Kakashi that if Iruka grew confident in his abilities to put him down, he'd grow confident and in doing so, grow sloppy. He didn't believe for one second that Iruka was the type to let power go to his head; but sometimes Iruka tended to go 'nuts' and obtain an insane amount of paranoia or hone his skills to detect another. Kakashi was counting on both of those to help him win.

A whiskered ANBU opened the door and left, seeming to ignore Kakashi. He knew better of course and waited until he could no longer sense any moving chakra levels before going in. The Hokage sat behind his desk watching his crystal ball with a disgruntled expression. Kakashi caught a glimpse of blonde and knew that, once again, Naruto had fallen into trouble. He would need that information later, so he stuffed it into a box in his mind. While waiting for the Hokage to acknowledge him, Kakashi glanced around the room, noting the opened windows and the door that joined the Hokage's office and the room of scrolls was slightly ajar.

"Kakashi."

He smiled at Sarutobi and bowed deeply and slowly. He glanced at the ball again and sighed when he saw two heads, bright bubble gum pink and night black, join the bouncing blonde. He needed something to keep them busy…an internal grin announced the presence of a new plan, one that would please all involved.

Well, maybe not all.

"Lord Hokage, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

The older man's eye gained a twinkle, much like one Kakashi's students when he announced a new mission. "What can this old man help you with?"

Perfect. "Iruka and I have a bet going on right now, and I request that you not allow him to go on any missions for the period of six days."

The Hokage frowned, rubbing his salt and pepper beard with one wrinkled hand. "I can't do that, "he said slowly, "but perhaps this will do instead." He shuffled through documents on his desk, searching for one that would solve the current dilemma. A few minutes later, he pulled out a request form. "I already have Iruka assigned to go scouting on a solo mission, Rank B. I won't give you the details of the mission; you don't need to know." He grinned though, and pulled out another paper. "But I do happen to have a Rank D request; some people in the Land of the Waves want shinobi to help them keep the beach clean. Boarding and occasional use of the Beach are included. Perhaps," he added, "A certain teacher will be stationed there."

Kakashi considered the options. This meant that his students would be kept busy; he could keep an eye on them _and_ focus on Iruka while all of the above remained clueless about his true motives. Even Iruka wouldn't believe Kakashi had somehow managed this. The Hokage was known for not allowing interference of missions.

Then again, the Hokage was also aware of everything that went on, so that was moot point.

The Hokage hid a smile as he watched Kakashi plot away. He wasn't surprised when Kakashi thanked him, bowed and left. He had known Kakashi's plan from the moment the jounin had walked through the door. He enjoyed messing with people.

A frown marred his weathered face and he said aloud, "Alert the village that another bet is taking place and no one is to knowingly help neither Iruka nor Kakashi. If anyone questions these orders, please pleasantly remind them of the last time the village was involved."

Of course, the hokage was referring to the time when Iruka had Bet Kakashi that he was known better in the village than the jounin. It had spilt the village in two, those for Iruka and those for Kakashi. It had been comical to watch, but hard to settle. Sarutobi pondered over the memory, and then shook his head. It was useless trying to recall who had won; the next morning had seen an irritable Iruka and a smirking Kakashi.

A shadow bowed and flew from the room, almost too fast to see. Sarutobi sat back in his chair and fixed his eyes on the familiar hazy picture the crystal ball presented, smiling as a lone body appeared in its depths.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Iruka walked on the streets of Konoha, an already familiar bright smile sitting in its place. He called greetings, received them back, his stride filled with energy as he moved forward. He still felt the aftereffects of winning yesterday. If that was the best kakashi could do, then the next few days were his to enjoy. Iruka's smile widened and he chuckled softly to himself. It wasn't that he thought Kakashi wasn't any good at bets; heck, the man had won the last 3. Rather, it was the fact that, just for a few minutes, Kakashi had lost his control and Iruka was the cool one.

He played the memory of the day before, waiting, anxiously but hiding it, for the tall lean frame he knew so well. He knew every inch of that toned body, every sensitive area and every muscle. Iruka's eyes grew dark. The look on Kakashi's face had made him want to drag the sex-on-a-stick-shinobi onto the table and show Konoha what a ravished lover really looked like. First he'd strip the calm man of his clothes, careful to brush against the other man's cock, maybe a few sensitive flicks of tongue behind the ear. Then, once the offensive clothes were gone, he'd-

Iruka froze in mid-stride. He was _not_ having an erotic fantasy in the middle of the damn street! He chanced a quick glance down, relieved that his pants weren't announcing anything yet. Iruka, wincing while he did it, thought of Gai in his spandex and immediately felt the effects of a grown male (who wasn't Kakashi) in tight-it-might-as-well-be-nothing clothes. His shoulders relaxed and Iruka continued on his way to the Hokage's office.

He arrived at the Hokage's door in time to see an ANBU race past, dark as a shadow. Curious but determined not to die, he ignored it and knocked firmly on the office door. When no one responded, Iruka raised his senses and smirked. Standing just beyond the door was Kakashi. He quickly doused his own chakra signature, just in case Kakashi decided to try something. After a moment of tense silence, he sighed in relief as Kakashi's signature left the building. He knocked once more.

"Come in, Iruka," called the amused voice.

Iruka strode into the office of the Hokage and bowed respectfully before standing at attention. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

Sarutobi's lips twitched. "I have a mission for you. It's Rank B and is in the Land of the Waves. The buyer would like to hire a shinobi to protect them from enemy ninja. They require you to stay with them, and you will be stationed near the beach and expected to keep the buyer in sight at all times. Any other activities requested by the buyer you may decline or accept as you see fit." He paused; waiting to see if Iruka had absorbed all that was said. At a slow nod from the young man, Sarutobi continued. "This is a Rank B mission, as I said. This buyer has multiple hits out on him, thought he claims they are false against him. These will all be jounin-level ninja after him. Can you do it?"

Iruka nodded, albeit a bit stiffly. Very rarely was he called upon to do missions such as these as they were usually left for the ones who were the level of any enemy nin going after the target. "I Accept. Is there anything special about this mission or buyer I should know?"

"The buyers name is Ryujin Ishin, age 28. You will recognize him by a large blue wolf tattoe on his shoulder to the back. He specializes in genjutsu and is the only person in that part of the land to master Genjutsu without prior teaching and becoming a shinobi. The hits out on him claim that he has gone around killing without reason, randomly picking targets he sets his sights on." He leveled his eyes, grim and serious. "I don't need to tell you to watch your back. Should any of these rumours prove true, you have permission to protect yourself."

Iruka's brow furrowed at this information. It was going to be unsettling trying to protect a man who might or might not attack him at any time. This was perhaps the oddest mission he'd ever had the 'pleasure' of doing. Why him? Instead, he asked, "Why hasn't the buyer come here? It would be better for me to start as soon as possible."

Sarutobi nodded in approval, aware this was an odd case, but proud that Iruka kept his mind calm enough to ask genuine questions. "It would not do for him to leave the place he is at. I have two guards from Konoha trailing him until you arrive. They will do for now." He stood and handed a file to Iruka. "Any other questions you may have are answered in this file. Be ready to leave in three hours. Good luck."

He bowed to the Hokage, and walked from the room, all thoughts of the bet playing second fiddle to Ishin, the special case. He moved quickly through Konoha, intent on reaching his house as quickly as possible to get ready for the job. _But what about Kakashi? ,_ his conscience whispered, _doesn't he deserve to know?_ For a split second he struggled with telling his lover what was going on versus letting him find out.

The struggle was decided for him when brown eyes flashed to the sun and saw time passing. He headed back to his house and gathered all he would need for his stay in… Where was he staying?

A quick glance at the folder revealed that he would be staying in Kyouzou, the Mirror Image Town. It was located close to the beach but wasn't directly on it. According to the small history provided, it had been on the water until a bad storm destroyed most of the town. Since then, it had been close but never back on the water.

When he felt prepared enough to go, nearly an hour before he had to leave, Iruka grabbed the items he'd packed and set out for the front gates, ignoring the wiggling thought that kakashi should have been told.

_He'd understand,_ he thought in an effort to cool the hot guilt. _Even Kakashi wouldn't mess around with a mission. _However, like any thought of Kakashi, images arose in his mind, of all the things he wouldn't mind kakashi messing around with. That damn bet kept Iruka from seeking out the tall man and, as the younger generation said, 'coping a feel' of the man's tight and firm, ahem, bottom muscles.

At the gates he was greeted by the two nin who had the shift and then ignored as they searched for danger. Iruka didn't envy the people who had to do this duty. His nerves wouldn't be able to handle the stillness, hence the reason he became a forever moving teacher. Iruka smiled and flew atop the trees. Maintaining vigilance and keeping a steady pace. At the rate he was going, he should make it to the village in a few hours.

The land of the waves…It wasn't somewhere he went often. Then again, he didn't go a lot of places often so that wasn't saying much. But it did remind him of the time Naruto had come back with quite an interesting story to tell about the Land of the waves. Not that Naruto had known this, nor any of his teammates, but Iruka hadn't just been annoyed that no one had told him about it, but then Kakashi had pulled him aside and told him the actual story. Zabuza, the demon of the mist, hadn't been trying to kill them for interfering. Oh no, he'd gone after them because he used to be Kakashi's lover, an extremely well-kept secret.

Iruka hadn't spoken to him for a week.

And now Iruka winced, realizing that he was doing what had been done to him; he hadn't told anyone he was leaving. Indeed, his guilt was so strong that he imagined a glaring Kakashi was racing him in the trees. Iruka smiled thinly at what his imagination had conjured up, and couldn't help wistfully wishing he was naked.

…Wait a minute.

Iruka stared at the figure racing against him, trying to figure out why Kakashi was actually there and-

"Hey, Iruka-Sensei!"

-why was Naruto there too? He didn't look behind him for fear of seeing a scowling Uchiha and entirely too bright pink hair. There was no way this was a coincidence.

"Naruto," Iruka said, enforcing his voice with irritation, "what are you doing here?"

The small boy grinned. "Kakashi-Sensei is taking us on a mission to the land of the waves. He didn't say that you would be going too!"

Kakashi smiled with a stranger glimmer in his steadily darkening eye. "That, Naruto, is because I was not aware he was going anywhere."

Iruka flinched at the hidden message in those words and stubbornly ignored the tiny voice crowing in the back of his head. Kakashi could consider this revenge for locking himself in the classroom with Iruka the other night.

Though he hadn't complained that night. He had been…busy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi watched the play of emotions on Iruka's face, confident Iruka had no idea this was somewhat planned. Really, he had intended on meeting Iruka 'coincidentally' at Kyouzou. It was just an added bonus that now he could mess with Iruka in the forest.

He had played the part of an angry lover to perfection, if he said so himself. Iruka had paled dramatically after realizing that Kakashi was indeed with him. He had just enough hidden anger to make it seem real. The lust he had felt hadn't been faked, and he had every intention of making Iruka lay a hand on him. Preferably on a body part that was begging for attention. And away from his students.

Far away from his students.

Kakashi followed Iruka in silence, ignoring the chatter of kids and focused on burning his gaze into Iruka's skull. Let the younger man believe it was anger that made his shoulders tense and his guilt grow. After all, anger and lust kept each other company enough.

Slowing down the pace for the younger ones, the group finally touched down in Kyouzou just as the sun sank beneath the shimmering waters. The town was calm and quiet and it sat only a mile from the ocean. The town itself was pretty modern, as it held hotels, shoppettes, and many stores needed to support the town. All of the houses, a good distance away from the beach front, carried a small blue swirl, similar to the one on Naruto's jumper on their front door.

Iruka glanced nervously at the group behind him. "It looks like this is where we split up. I have no doubt we'll see each other around town." He made to move but was held in place by Kakashi.

He grinned at the panicking man. "No need to leave. They know where they're going. Why don't I help you find whatever it is you're here for?"

Iruka gulped.

_Round 2: Kakashi_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_A/N: the next one will have more Iruka/Kakashi scenes that i know you all love so mush (~wink~). Also, this is still a story, so it wont just be sex and what not. I am going to introduce new characters soon and i hope you all like them. Please review. It makes me type faster ^_^_

_Question: If i continue this story, it's going to change into a story rather than the quick seven chapter humor i planned on. Would anyone prefer for it to remain only humor/romance? If no one says anything, it will be a story, but will still follow the bet part of the story._


	4. Halloween Special

A/N: Not part of the story, just a little halloween candy.

Disclaimer: i dont own!

0o0o0oo00oo000o0o0o0o0

"Ok, please don't forget to do your homework over the weekend, yeah?"

The class groaned and Iruka gave them a secretive smile. A few of the smarter ones perked up and eagerly began to glance around the room. "After all," he said with a feral smile, "It is Halloween!"

AS he said the key words, the traps he'd set up around the class went off one by one.

Students screamed in happy terror as werewolves chased them around the classroom, screams of the dead filling the air to mix with children's laughter. Shadows with grinning spaces made fantastic imaginary shapes on the door and walls. Skeletons burst from scroll placed in secret spots, dancing to an unheard beat. A few minutes into the scary fun, candy popped into existence, a large pile on each child's desk.

Iruka grinned to himself as the children chattered excitedly about the upcoming weekend, what costumes they were going to wear and how they were going to scare younger siblings. Iruka himself was going to the party the Hokage was throwing for the older shinobi. This year's theme was dark creatures with a partner. Easy to do but always fun. Iruka still couldn't decide between the well-worn vampire or a merman. It would be hard to do, but well worth it. His partner had already agreed to be a werewolf no matter what.

Iruka gathered his papers and walked out of the school. More people than he knew came up to ask if he was going to the party, and what might he be going as? He smiled at each one and said he had no idea. They smiled back and offered him ideas. He graciously accepted each one and carried on his way home.

The walk, while not actually very quiet but contemplatives, kept making him change his mind. Would it really be so bad to go as Tarzan?

Yes. Yes it would.

Last year, dressed as George of the Jungle, Iruka had gone to the jungle themed party and been a hit. Too big a hit, actually. Some poor sap, deciding that watching the other 'animals' 'attack' each other, had spiked all the drinks. Not only had everyone gone a little wild, Iruka had his own little Noah's Ark, two of every animal _and_ gender. Good thing he was Bi.

Nonetheless, Kakashi had _not_ been happy. He'd been watching Iruka like a hawk since then, warding off any would be flings with a smile and closed eyes.

Iruka felt a pleasurable shiver go through his body at the thought of Kakashi's jealousy and protectiveness. It was one thing that never failed to make him a little more eager to leave with his silver haired lover.

He shivered again and licked his lips. This was not the time to be thinking about Kakashi! He had a serious dilemma!

_What was he going to wear?!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Kakashi examined his werewolf costume in the mirror. Two large fluffy black ears sat on his hair, which had been flattened for the occasion. He had to infuse a special hair gel with his chakra; normal hair gel just wasn't enough, especially with his hairs –ahem- condition. At the moment, it was lying calmly on his head, silky hair falling to just below his ears. Well, his real ears.

Two leather straps ran across his broad chest, each with spikes running up and down the middle. The straps connected to low hung leather pants. It was so low hung, in fact, that he had no choice but to go commando. He even left the pants unbuttoned, allowing a few silvery curls to peek out (hint hint, maybe?). A long sleek tail connected to the pants, flowing with his graceful walk. Black furred paws covered his feet. They were comfortable and stylish. The same material covered his rippling arms, from elbow to furred, clawed hands, tipped with to-the-point nails. Good for trailing down muscular chests of the Iruka persuasion.

That's right. Not only was he dressed to kill, he was dressed to seduce. And his prey wouldn't know what bit him.

And he knew it would work, because he'd done put in a golden contact.

No, he wouldn't remove his mask just for a party, but with this particular costume, it worked. The mask, black for occasion, was edged with silver thread and met his hairline with cool silky material. Since no one would see his other eye, Kakashi had arrange for his normal eye to be gold for the party. It really completed the look.

He winked at his reflection and pulled on the final item: a studded black collar.

Yep, Iruka was alllll his.

Kakashi hid a few weapons inside his outfit and leaped out the window of his apartment. Some of the younger ninja gasped and shouted excitedly and he waved one clawed hand to them before disappearing into the trees. He didn't want to simply walk in, on no. Kakashi wanted to glide in, smoothly, and watch as people focused on him, as they gulped and wished for him to keep them warm tonight. He wanted to walk slowly towards Iruka, and watch the other man's beautiful eyes darken with desire, until he nearly dragged Kakashi into his bedroom. Kakashi licked his lips and sped up his past, already anticipating the moment Iruka would be caught.

Now he knew why wolves howled at the moon. It wasn't the moon's brilliance that made them sing songs, but the thrill of the chase and the success of the hunt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Iruka was going into melt down. He _still_ hadn't decided what to go as and Kakashi, his werewolf partner, was bound to be there already. The party _had_ started at 7:30 p.m. It was almost 8:00 now! In a panic, Iruka had called on the only person he knew could help him.

Maito Gai glanced at the outfit Iruka had on before denying it. "That outfit is nowhere near the level of worthiness you will need to match Kakashi! You must strive for perfection, for glorious perfection!"

Contrary to, um, the entire world's belief, Gai was not gay. Not even remotely. Not even a dark smudge. He was so very straight it would make a ruler envious. But when it came to Kakashi, Gai was the person to go to. That was why he was helping Iruka chose a costume that would match Kakashi and still look good on Iruka.

So far, they had thrown out merman (Iruka frowned), another werewolf (Iruka sighed but threw it back), a vampire (Iruka nearly cried watching Gai give it a thumbs down), and just about every other costume he'd had. When Gai had given him a look of disbelief over the pile of clothes, Iruka had simply replied, "The Hokage throws a _lot_ of parties. And I've been to all of them. Every. Single. One."

Gai shook his bowl cut head and jumped up. "I have made a mistake! Please forgive me Iruka! Instead of making you do all this work, I, Maito Gai, shall choose for you!" Iruka couldn't help but feel insulted as Gai dove into his closet.

Iruka glanced helplessly at the clock, noting with dismay that it now read 8:15.

"I've found it! Iruka, this is your perfect costume!" Gai smiled madly and threw the outfit at Iruka.

Iruka gaped as he caught the outfit by reflex. "Gai! What am I supposed to be with this?" Sitting in his hands were a pair of torn leather shorts, a pair of long black boots, and a long silk coat with silver wings placed in sequence on the entire thing. However, the heaviest item had to be the long black whip sitting in the middle of the pile. Iruka sputtered. "How- where- I don't even remember buying these!"

Gai simply smiled and nodded, as if Iruka had thanked him. "Of course. Now, hurry and change so I can do your make-up and you can beat Kakashi." Gai gave him a thumbs up- --before shoving Iruka into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Just what am I supposed to be anyway?" Iruka yelled through the door.

Gai sighed. "A siren."

A brief moment of silence before ,"Aren't those FEMALE?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the door when it opened and Asuma walked through, before sighing. Damn, another person who wasn't Iruka.

The party was being held in the Hokage's building, in a small, secret, underground basement. It had been outfitted to the theme, violet lights pulsing with dark music to inspire. Lights flashed across the room and the people enjoyed it. Already sweaty bodies had taken to the dance floor, where they enticed others to join them.

The clock now read 8:45. He was this close to believing Iruka wasn't going to come at all, and about to leave when the door opened again.

Stepping through the door in nothing but shorts and a large coat was Iruka. His hair hung loose, his eyes lightened by the smoky shadow on the lids and his lips full. A blush stained his cheeks as he entered the party room, appearing to search for something. And, was that… a whip? Kakashi whimpered and almost began panting. Iruka had a whip.

Yum.

It didn't occur to Kakashi to call the man over. He was too busy gazing hungrily at the man before him, his body exposed and setting Kakashi off. It only took him a moment to realize that he could see Iruka's body, which put Adonis to shame he thought, then so could everyone else. Kakashi growled and strode forward, purpose and hunt in his every step.

Crowds of people parted before him until he finally reached Iruka.

He slowed his steps to a creep and whispered, low and seductive, into the other man's ear. "Do you know," he started, wrapping arms around the already shivering man, "What I want to do to you?" Kakashi changed his stance, moving in front of Iruka to make it seem like they were just having a normal conversation. He squeezed the other man hard, once, before he let go. "I want to cover you up, rip out the eyes of anyone who saw you, and take you away." Iruka started to pant. "And then, once we were alone…" Kakashi bit the soft earlobe eliciting a moan, before continuing, "I would take you, fast and rough, until all you knew was me. Until I was the center of your world, the only thing you could think about."

A rock song played in the background. Kakashi drew Iruka onto the dance floor, hiding his torture of his lover within the heat and crowd of the dancers. He ran a clawed hand down Iruka's back, across his butt, and into his inner thigh. Iruka was biting his lips now, trying to remain quiet.

"And when we were done, I'd clean you off." He leaned in and licked a trail of small little flicks of his tongue down Iruka's pulse. "Once you were clean, I'd start again."

Iruka jumped when a pressure on the front of his pants became known. Kakashi was _squeezing_ the front of his pants. Iruka thrust into the grip, becoming frustrated. 20 minutes into the party and already he wanted to leave.

"Do you want to know what I'd do then?"Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka gulped and nodded.

Kakashi spun away from the gasping man and walked slowly towards the door. "I guess you'll have to find out."

Iruka nearly ran out the door and into the moonlit forest, chasing his werewolf.

oo0o0o0o0o000

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!


	5. Bet Day:3

A/N: It has not been two months has it? I'm truly deeply sorry!! Ahhh, i should be punished! But before you punish me, enjoy the story! Tahnk you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. My little heart just grows reading what you guys tell me. Luv ya!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Iruka or KAkashi. I will now go cry.

*7*

Iruka sighed and once again glanced at the man standing near his shoulder. How did these sort of things end up happening to him? What had he done to deserve Kakashi's undying attention and focus?

Scratch that. What hadn't he done for this?

Iruka scowled and ordered his thoughts to return to the matter at hand. While Kakashi watching his every move was never a bad thing, it suddenly presented itself as a problem. How was he going to do this with a, a tag-a-long?

Kyouzou was a relatively small town, not nearly the size of Konoha but big enough to support itself. Team Seven had set off for their destination some time ago. Iruka couldn't figure out why Kakashi hadn't gone with them.

The man had said that he was trying to help Iruka but…

"But this kind of help is too much," Iruka muttered to himself. Especially since Iruka had refused to divulge any information about the mission itself. What kind of shinobi would he be if he couldn't do a simple…well, maybe not so simple, solo mission?

"What was that, I-Ru-Ka?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

He twitched. Kakashi was walking _as closely as he possibly could_ while somehow managing to not touch Iruka. Not that it made a difference. Iruka could feel the other mans heat and warmth.

Karma was a bitch.

He answered Kakashi tiredly. "You really don't have to come with me. I'm on a _mission._ A _solo_ mission none the less." _A mission you know nothing about,_ he added on silently.

"But I'm your happy helper." He leaned down and whispered, "Yes, an oh-so-happy helper." He traced the edge of Iruka's face, coming to rest on his chin. "Why can't I help?"

Iruka glared at the sensual feeling the hand brought, unable to swat it because of the Bet. "Kakashi, you take this too far. I am on a mission. I cannot tell you what it is and you know that!"

As the two continued to search the village, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake after all. Iruka wasn't sneaking glances at him see if his lover was still mad. If fact, If Kakashi didn't know better, he would think Iruka was _irritated_ with him. _But, _he reasoned, _Iruka has been in a tantalizingly good mood since the Bet began._ So no, it had nothing to do with Kakashi.

That meant it was the mission that made his sweet Iruka's shoulders tense. An evil grin, unable to make itself physically present, spread its reaches across Kakashi's mind. Here was something to set his plan in motion!

"I'm sorry Iruka. I just want to help." Seeing the suspicious glare cast his way, Kakashi held both palms up.

A reluctant grin forced its way onto Iruka's features. "Don't even try it Kakashi; you couldn't look innocent if you tried."

_Bingo._ The silver-haired man placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders and applied pressure. When Iruka didn't resist, he added Chakra to his fingertips. This method, while relaxing Iruka, also sent waves of pleasure through his body. It was the easiest way to tell Iruka he wanted- ahem- to 'romp'. "Who," he breathed, "was trying to look innocent?"

Iruka stood very still as Kakashi relaxed and eased the tension in his shoulders. He became so relaxed that when the pleasure ran its way down his body, his reaction was instant. A small gasp closely followed by a whimper he tried to stop, knowing it would set Kakashi off as nothing would. But he waited too long and out slipped the sounds.

Kakashi smiled. His hands slid lower, coming to rest on his hips where they parted ways. One slid under his shirt and the other began to unbutton his pants. Iruka tried to protest; they were still in a public place. Kakashi knew how to fix that. He lowered his mouth to Iruka's' quickly beating pulse and bit down.

Iruka cried out and reached to grab Kakashi's hair.

"Are you admitting defeat, Iruka?"

His hand stilled and Iruka growled. His eyes cleared and he jumped away from Kakashi, hand covering his neck. Damn that man. Not even ten minutes and Iruka had almost lost the Bet. "Kakashi, you bastard." The self-satisfied smile that crossed the pleased man's face did nothing to soothe his temper and Iruka stalked away.

Kakashi laughed, a breathless laugh after his attempted activity, and calmly followed the irate man. "You can't blame me for trying, I-Ru-Ka."

Iruka shivered and put a few more feet between them. The sad thing was he really couldn't. Iruka had accepted the mission during a bet, knowing that Kakashi would do whatever it took to win. But he had told no one where he was going…so how unlikely it was that Kakashi also received a mission on the same day, to the same place?

A smirking old man in the Hokage's office came to mind and Iruka sighed. Of course the Hokage had a hand in this. Kakashi must've gone and requested a favor and gotten it.

His temper somewhat soothed, Iruka took a trail that ran alongside the beach. People were basking in the last rays of the sun and preparing to leave. Even at dusk it appeared to be crowded. Except for one oddly desolate spot. Iruka squinted. Yes, there was a small section of beach that was almost empty. One tall figure stood there, facing the ocean.

A young couple walking away from the beach kept throwing the figure dubious glances and whispered between them. Iruka stopped them. "Excuse me," he began, "but could you tell me why there is only one person on this stretch of beach?"

The girl and boy exchanged glances and the boy snorted in disgust. The girl, after pinching him, said, "That's Jinx-san." Iruka blinked. Jinx-san? "No one knows why he's here but all he brought with him was trouble." She looked to either side before continuing. "Some say he's a wanted shinobi and anyone near him dies."

The young boy nodded and eagerly added. "It's true. He used to stay at Crescent Inn but left at a pretty weird time one morning. Next thing you know, the people in the rooms around his were all found dead." The boy shrugged. "It sounds like he killed them. Pretty obvious he did, if you ask me. But the Council won't run him out without proof." The young couple glanced once more at the lone man and hurried away.

Iruka frowned. If any of that was true, it didn't help his case. If the entire town had heard this story, it certainly did paint the man in shadows. And Civilians were often horrible ways to get information, the story becoming twisted and confused from them. But it was something to start with.

"Kakashi, see that man?"

Kakashi turned to look at who Iruka pointed out. They were walking to the edge of the village, where land met water. People were walking away from the beach so he assumed it was closing. But standing on the cooling shore was a tall man, who seemed to not notice the others, leaving, as he stared at something beyond the shore. Kakashi noted the shorts and short sleeved shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Planning on leaving me for a beach bum Iruka?"

Iruka ignored his question. "My mission starts here." Kakashi blinked. "You can leave now," he clarified.

"I'll wait."

Iruka sighed and tried another tactic. "Where are you staying?"

"At the Crescent Inn." Iruka opened his mouth but Kakashi beat him to it. "Yes, I heard that interesting …tale. However, I don't believe it. No ninja would leave evidence like that unless they were a part of his orders. It is more than likely those people were civilians. And if he were wanted, he would already be dead."

Kakashi did have a point. Konoha was close enough that any threat on the land of the waves could be taken care of next to instantly. Not to mention that all wanted Nin had a price tag on their heads. Many would be after his.

Iruka nodded, not in agreement but in acceptance, and walked over to the silent end of the beach. Kakashi followed him for a short distance, giving Iruka enough room to talk with the man. Upon reaching the deserted area, Iruka tapped the man on his shoulder.

The man sighed. He was roughly Kakashi's height but of a willowy build. Mid length blue-green curls fell around his face to frame a face to sharp to be called slow. Quick green eyes, the shade of a new leaf, took in Iruka and Kakashi. The man stared at Kakashi a moment longer before settling on Iruka, giving the confused man a wink. "Can I _help_ you?"

Iruka blinked. While studying the man's face he had become distracted. This strange man called Jinx-san, who had to be Ishin. "Excuse me?"

A wide grin spread across the man's face. "I could show you a _good time_." His voice was husky and light, the contrast creating bumps on Iruka's skin.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. This was the man people had said was Jinx? Seeing the man's steadily darkening gaze still focused on his face, Iruka said, "I am here because you have requested my assistance."

"You are the Konoha ninja sent to guard me?" Ishin's voice became happier and edged with curiosity. "You don't look rough and tough at all."

Iruka kept a well justified sigh inside. The reason he wasn't usually sent out on guard missions like this was because of his stature. Many customers had taken one look at him and asked for a different guard, one who actually looked the part, with scars, frowns, and a 'I'll take you down if you so much as THINK of me in a funny way' kind of attitude. Kind of like Asuma.

"I am qualified to protect you from harm. I don't think it would wise of you to send me back anyways," he added. "If this threat continues, it will get much worse."

The man nodded. His green eyes were completely dark now, as he studied Iruka again. "Perhaps," he mused aloud.

Curiosity peaked, Iruka asked, "Perhaps what, Ishin-san?"

He shook his head sharply but said, "You will do. Tell me; have you permission for, other, activities?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kakashi watched the exchange with narrowed eyes from a distance away. This man was Iruka's mission, so he couldn't know all of the details. His senses were on high and he suspected a trap. This man was clearly interested in Iruka, but in what way?

Iruka saw Kakashi narrow his eyes from the edge of his and hastened to reassure him. "Kakashi," he called. "It really is okay. You can leave now. The customer-"

"Call me Ryujin" Ishin inserted.

Iruka glanced at him but complied, "Ryujin is waiting and I have to do my job." He added that last bit firmly, hoping the message got across.

So it did not help matters when Ryujin calmly draped an arm around Iruka and leaned in close to the other man. "Yes. I'm waiting, so please allow him to do his job."

Iruka stiffened and tried to move away from Ish-Ryujin. But not only was he being held in place, Ryujin was doing a one-handed Justu. Alarm grew in him when Kakashi seemed to fall under it. Kakashi's eyes lowered and he reached for his kunai pouch.

Iruka quickly performed the 'release' justu and Kakashi awoke. He seemed calm. He looked calm.

He was most definitely pissed.

Iruka wavered between reassuring Kakashi that he would 'behave' and questioning Ryujin why he thought It was a good idea to put another person under genjutsu. Deciding that if he didn't calm Kakashi, the man would kill Ryujin, Iruka stepped away from his charge and captured Kakashi's attention.

He walked quickly over to the steaming man and said, "Kakashi, please leave now." He bit his lip. That wasn't exactly what he had wanted to say. "I mean," he began again. "I have to do my mission. Please don't be worried that something will happen." He desperately wanted to touch him, to show him, in the physical way that he meant it. And nothing was stopping him; nothing but the Bet. One of the rules they had made, back when the bets had first started, was to never give in just because of the situation. Frustrated, he tried to tell him with his eyes and his stance.

Kakashi watched the play of emotions cross Iruka's face. And he smiled when Iruka's eyes darkened and he leaned forward suggestively. _It's likely,_ Kakashi thought,_ that Iruka doesn't know just sexy he looks. _But a quick glance at the other man, the one on the beach, showed that he did.

It hit Kakashi, quick and fast, exactly how he could use this to his advantage. He grinned under the mask, and catching the odd man's green gaze, wrapped himself around Iruka, bodies pressed as closely as possible.

He heard and Iruka gasp and struggle not to move. His arms stayed in the air and his legs didn't move. Because any movement on Iruka's part counted as touching Kakashi right now. Thinking that he could kill two birds with one stone, Kakashi pressed a simple kiss to his lover's temple, before grinding his hips against Iruka.

Iruka's breath stilled. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was raging against Kakashi for…What?

Kakashi laughed at the dazed look on Iruka's face. He drew Iruka even closer, if that was possible, and aimed a clear message at the man on the beach: _This is MINE! Touch and die!_

The man visibly gulped and stepped back. Kakashi smirked while trailing a hand inside Iruka's shirt and down his spine. Iruka twitched and his breathing became labored. Kakashi's other hand took up its place at Iruka's pants. The hand dipped inside, touching the warm flesh. Iruka stopped all thought. The hand went lower, lower, searching for the warmth and familiar length. Finally, his hand found the band that stopped his entrance. Kakashi knew that he could either continue and pleasure them both, or stop. He thought about it. Which would have the desired effect?

With a will worthy of the gods themselves, Kakashi pulled back. Iruka's glazed expression watched him in confusion and frustration. He licked the man's ear; bit the lobe teasingly, before whispering, "I'm going to leave you like this. You'll remember who you belong to and who can _satisfy_ you. And with _each" _a nibble punctuated his next words, "_little. Tease. You'll want me more and more, until the only thing you know, is me._" With one last kiss to the sensual spot directly behind his ear, Kakashi straightened and winked. "Good-bye _I-Ru-Ka._" He walked away calmly, ignoring his own reaction to the teaser.

Iruka's glazed over eyes suddenly snapped to attention. And with it came back all his thoughts. Iruka flushed bright red and tried to ignore the way his client was staring at him. How was he supposed to keep Ryujin safe if Kakashi was going to keep distracting him?!

_Because it's not like you didn't want it, right Iruka?_ A small voice whispered into his thoughts. _Even as he walks away, you want him to come back and take you on the beach._ The voice paused. _Fantasy number 269, I believe._

_Shut up!_ He snapped at the voice. It laughed but withered away. Iruka tidied his clothes and turned to face Ryujin, who was watching him with a speculative look.

"You have a love mark here," he said, pointing to his ear.

Iruka flushed.

"KAKASHI!"

*7*

_Round 3: Kakashi_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_A/N: So how was it? I'll be uploading again before witner break is over. And from then on, there'll be about 4 or 5 more chapters left. Remember, its anybodies game! Who will win? Well, i dont know. Please reveiw and tell me how it was! Thanks a bunchies!_


	6. Special: Bet Origins

A/N:Sorry for the super long wait!! Tanks to everyonw who reviewed!!!! On the off chance that i won't update anytime soon, here's an early (and i mean, reaaaaaaly early) Valentines day special.

Disclaimer: I'm american. My name is Jeanie. Is Jeanie written on NAruto as the author? No, its not? Okay. I odn't own any of the NAruto characters mentioned, nor do i own Valentines day.

* * *

An umber-haired man glanced around his home, happy with the way the Valentines decorations reflected the cheery mood. Long-lashed brown eyes gazed proudly at a giant teddy bear standing in front of a large open window. It was the second largest bear he had seen in his life. It was decorated from base to tip. It looked better than many of the bears shown in ads, he thought. Especially with that picture resting atop its head.

He smiled at the picture. Fond memories sprang up with the image. That picture not only deserved to be there, it also served as a reminder. The man leaned towards the portrait, lean limbs enjoying the stretch. He smiled, reaching the top, and brought the picture down to face level.

Two young boys- _men,_ he thought wryly, imagining the way his younger self would argue the word, - stood one in front of the other. He, then quite a bit shorter than his current height, was the one in front. A light blush was dusted across his face and he refused to look at the camera man. But if one looked closely enough, they could catch sight of a small smile. He was wearing a green vest and his shoulder-length hair was hanging loosely, free of its normal ponytail. And he was leaning back into the embrace of another.

Now the man turned his gaze upward, towards the other boy in the photograph. To the man's past height of 5'6" stood an 18-year-old at 5'9". The young man was wearing a costume. He was grinning without worry. That in itself was quite a feat, for the young man usually wore a mask to hide his features. The young man's eyes were closed but the shock of white hair that defied gravity named him just as easily. He was the one the younger, blushing, boy was leaning into.

A door opened and jolted the man back into the present. With a happy sigh, he placed it back onto its rightful place and turned to greet the one who made the sound, the white-haired boy from the photograph.

"Kakashi," he greeted, voice filled with warmth, welcome, and love. "Welcome home."

The man, his hair still the same, was wearing a mask over his mouth and one eye. But he smiled and embraced the other man. "Iruka," he breathed, "I'm home." In the picture Iruka was clearly the smaller man. He still was. Kakashi now stood at 5'11", with Iruka quite close behind at 5'10".

Iruka smiled and pressed tighter into the hug. For a few moments, they held each other, reveling in the warmth. Then, Iruka pressed a small kiss on his cheek, and withdrew from the embrace. "I was just looking at our picture, counting down the days."

Because in two days, on Valentine's day, Kakashi and Iruka would celebrate two anniversaries. One for their seven years together, through which they struggled and kept faith. And one for the seven years they had been having 'Bets'.

Iruka laughed a little. Kakashi looked at him curiously and Iruka said, "I was just thinking how if it weren't for one, the other wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi understood the statement. If it had not been for the First Bet, it was more than likely the two would not have gotten together. "Do you still remember," Kakashi asked his voice soft and husky, "that day?"

Shivers danced along Iruka's body. He nodded and moved to stand under the tree again. "I couldn't forget it if I tried." He smiled impishly when Kakashi swatted him.

Kakashi smiled and a sly look entered his eyes. He uttered the words that started it all. "Wanna make…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Seven years ago…**_

"…a Bet?"

Iruka eyed the older boy next to him with suspicion. "And why are you here again?"

His older friend, Hatake Kakashi, had deigned to speak to him. Not that Iruka wasn't happy, but usually his sempai had better things to do during the day. While it wasn't rare to see a sempai help out a kouhai, it was usually for skills. Since Iruka had neither asked for help or for this sempai's presence at all, He felt he had the right to be wary.

The boy pasted on a wounded look. "Why, I'm you're assigned sempai. I'm-"

"Excuse me? My _assigned_ sempai?"

A silvery white eyebrow was raised. "Of course. Your teacher announced the 'Sempai-Kouhai' Christmas program. We sempais spend one week with a selected Kouhai for the holidays."

Iruka glanced around the room. He didn't see anyone else pairing up. Then again, only three other people were left in the room. If a pairing _had_ taken place, his thoughts had been more interesting. He looked over to the leader, who shrugged when they made eye contact. "I see. In that case, no thank you."

He nodded and pulled out a book. "Well, when you decide that you can accept my Bet, I'll be here," and to all appearances began to read. Iruka sneaked a look at the title and a faint blush arose. It was _Icha Icha Paradise,_ a new series for adults written by the ultimate pervert that, ahem, stimulated the mind. As well as other places.

Iruka shrugged and continued with what had occupied his thoughts before the weird sempai had come over:

What was he going to do during Valentines this year?

Even though he had made Chuunin last year, he still felt the need to remind the village that Valentines was here again. Three years ago he had set up a giant Heart genjutsu that only the Hokage himself could remove. Two years ago he had went around Konoha disguised as a woman, giving chocolate to well-behaved kids. That had taken awhile, and the day after had found him fast asleep on the couch. Last year had been especially nice. Teaming up with the Hokage, and with the ANBU captain, they had created a genjutsu which would allow the entire village to play with glittering hearts, which would feel warm, plush-like and induce happiness to all.

This year would have to blow all the others out of the water. But he had no _ideas_ on what to do! The days were adding pressure as they passed. He only had seven left.

Iruka gnawed on his tongue; sure the answer would present itself if he thought hard enough.

"Could you stop making that sound, please?"

Iruka jumped. He had forgotten all about Kakashi beside him, preoccupied as he was. "Sorry. I didn't realize you could hear me." Because how many people could hear someone chewing on their tongue?

He didn't look up from the book (a fact which impressed Iruka, as he found it hard to read and talk at once) but said, "Its fine. But you know it's better to tell someone when you are bothered by your thoughts. Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

He blinked. "Sure," he said, startled by the offer. Feeling a bit rude for the way he acted earlier, he offered his thoughts. "Ah, see, I do things around the village every Holiday. But I'm having difficulty coming up with something."

Kakashi sat a little straighter. "I knew you where the one who was doing those things."

Iruka met Kakashi's gaze. "Yes that was me." It wasn't like he was admitting a big secret. But it was one of the few things he hadn't told his best friend.

"And we are such close friends that you asked me to help me out?"

Sensing a hidden meaning behind the words, Iruka answered carefully. "Yes. Usually I just make sure everything goes smoothly. This year I might need a little more help to run things and make them fun. "

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Listen to this idea then; if you can, you should present Cupid to the village and allow each to make a request. One simple request that can be fulfilled."

Iruka considered the idea, mentally tasting it. It seemed like a good idea. And he hadn't done anything like it yet. Plus, it would require a lot of skill and power to pull off. Perhaps he could enlist the Hokage and another ANBU member?

"Thank you, Kashi-kun. Would you like to be credited with the idea?"

"No, But I would like something else in exchange."

"What would you like?"

This caught his interest. Putting the book away, Kakashi sat up and focused dark eyes on Iruka. "Do you wanna make a Bet?" He asked playful but serious, the air around him completely changed.

"A Bet?" Iruka asked, unnerved by the quick change but willing to repay his sempai. This was the first time he'd ever been asked that by Kakashi. "A Bet on what?"

"Are you currently dating anyone right now?"

Silence surrounded the two. Kakashi, even though he looked playful, was completely serious. Iruka was just too stunned to think. This Sempai had offered to hear his thoughts because he wanted to _date_ _him_?

"I'm sorry; I think I misheard you, Kashi-Kun. It was such an odd thing. What was it you said?"

Kakashi grinned. Well, Iruka thought he grinned. He squinted at the cloth, trying to see if those creases were what they seemed. "You heard me. I Bet that I can make you want to love me by the time this week is up."

"That is an odd request Kashi-kun." It wasn't uncommon for two men to date, even marry. At least, not in Konoha. But Iruka himself had never looked at another male as something other than a potential friend. He had certainly never looked at his best friend that way. If he took this Bet, and he capitalized it like it sounded Kakashi did, then lot could happen. He could destroy his relaxed relationship. This didn't sound like a good idea. Where had it even come from? He voiced this to Kakashi.

His friend leaned back. "I thought it'd be interesting."

With Kakashi, that was all it took.

"I don't know…"He said uncertainly. It wasn't like Kakashi couldn't have whoever he wanted. Something about this 'Bet' made him wiggle. It was just too random.

A large hand patted him on the head. "If you must know, truly, I've been bored. It's so hard to find someone to date. First you have to learn about them and then you have to get to know each other. The entire process is too long." He winked at Iruka. "Which is why I wanted to date my Best friend, who I already know."

Iruka thought about this. When it came to Kakashi, those reasons were more than enough. And it wasn't like he was serious either, just out for some fun. Still…

"…Set Bet?" It appeared that Kakashi had been speaking. Iruka nodded and said, "The Bet is Set."

A predatory gleam entered Kakashi's eye and Iruka shivered. "Good. I've had thinking about this for awhile."

Iruka wasn't sure if that was meant to calm him or shake him up. It did both. How flattering a sempai found him attractive enough to date. How creepy that Kakashi had just admitted to being a stalker. "It's just a bet right?" He asked anxiously. "No matter what, we'll still be friends?"

"Yep. Don't you worry you're pretty little head." He leaned forward. "I find it's easier to go after what I want with all my power."

Entranced, Iruka also leaned forward, so that their breath ghosted each other's lips, easing into the game. "And are you, Kashi-kun? Coming after me with all of your power?"

Kakashi smirked and pulled back. "Yep."

Iruka blinked and blushed.

He nodded." Now, before I go to your house-"

"_My house?!_"

"-for the project, we should lay down some Bet rules." Kakashi poked Iruka on the forehead. "You sure have a dirty mind."

His blush deepened.

"First rule: All Bets have to involve the number seven. No matter what it is."

"Why?"

"Because, I only have a week to seduce you," Kakashi said cheerfully.

Had he really just said that?...Yup he had. Iruka tried to ignore it and asked "You plan on having more Bets, even when you lose?"

"Yes. But," he corrected, "I will win." Iruka snorted. Kakashi ignored it and continued. "Second Rule: The one who makes the Bet sets the rules."

"The rules change?"

"After these three golden rules, you may change them any way you want to. Third Rule: No matter what happens, nothing is allowed to interrupt a Bet."

"So if I go away on a mission?"

Kakashi reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand. "Then I follow," he said simply.

A cough interrupted them. The Chuunin leader was looking at them pointedly. They were the only ones left in the classroom. "Take your 'heated' discussion outside, please?"

They stood up, one blushing the other grinning, walked outside to the cold air. Even though Konoha never got much snow, the chill was enough to force on sweaters and closed-toe shoes.

"All right," Iruka said once they were outside, "I've got the idea on how this works. What rules are you going to add?"

"Only that I be allowed to spend the week with you."

Sounded safe enough. Except… "You can't come over to my house. Not without a third person. I don't trust you anymore."

Kakashi nodded. "Worried that I'll be overcome with urges and not be able to control myself?"

"Yes," he admitted freely. He held up his hand, which Kakashi hadn't let go of yet. "I'm very worried."

Kakashi grinned. "Don't be."

Iruka sighed and inwardly thought, _how can I not be worried? I've known this guy for years and he's never done something like this before._ "So, when do we start the Sempai-Kouhai project?"

A devilish grin. "We don't. I made it up."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_****_

_Day: 1_

Saturday Morning brought chirping birds, warm sunshine, and an irate Iruka. For the last hour, some idiot had been knocking on his door. He'd been able to ignore it earlier, when the sun was still down and all was (pretty) quiet. But no, someone hadn't gotten the message.

So when he yanked the door open and yelled, "What?!" he was a little unimpressed to fin Kakashi with a hand full of flowers.

"Good morning, Iruka."

"I hate you," He deadpanned and slammed the door shut. Then thinking about it, he opened the door, snatched the flowers and slammed it again.

"Iruka, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right." He peeked out a crack in the door way. "Here's your tip: If you know your friend is not a morning person, DON'T WAKE HIM UP!"

"…I love you?"

"IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY!"

A shower, a dozen apologies and a fresh cup of coffee later found Iruka, Gai, and Kakashi sitting at a table in Iruka's home.

And why was Gai there? He was the third person to keep an eye on Kakashi. Naturally.

Iruka sighed into his cup. "Kakashi, is this how you greet all your dates?"

Kakashi realized that attempting to date Iruka would fail if he treated the younger boy like all the others. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow but sipped at his drink.

"Right. I should've known."

Iruka nodded. "What's on the plan for today?"

Kakashi axed the idea of going on a walk. While Iruka did like scenic places, all the ones Kakashi knew were mostly for making-out. And Iruka was somewhat naïve. In fact, the boy had probably believed the little white lie Kakashi had told him about being bored. It might scare him to know that Kakashi had wanted to ask him out for a year. For a year he had wanted to see Iruka look at him with more than friendship… He shook his head and focused. No walks. That left…

"We're going Christmas shopping."

"If you two are leaving, my assistance is no longer required," boomed Gai. He struck a pose and left.

They stared after him silently.

"There are just no words," Iruka said dryly.

Privately, Kakashi agreed.

The two left his house and walked to the market. Shops were just beginning to open but they were expecting a crowd of people. Lines had already formed at most of the jewelry stores, and the toy stores, the most popular places. Iruka by passed those without a second thought. Though he was only shopping for five people, he always took the time to make sure it was something suited to the person.

For three hours Kakashi and Iruka traveled the market, picking up four of the five gifts he needed. Kakashi paid for lunch and they left the market.

Counting the gifts in Iruka's hands, Kakashi asked, "Aren't you missing one?"

"Nope. The last one is for someone special."

Jokingly, Kakashi pointed at himself. "It's for me right?"

Iruka looked surprised. "Eh? You want a Valentines gift?"

Kakashi slumped and Iruka laughed. "Relax; I already got your gift."

"Meanie," Kakashi muttered.

After Kakashi walked Iruka back home, Iruka bit his lip worriedly. He actually did need to get Kakashi a gift. Just what would be good enough?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Day: 2_

Iruka twitched.

"No."

And the door slammed.

Kakashi stared at the door. Was it something he did?

Of course, showing up at Iruka's at night with a dirty movie, a blanket, and his boxers was probably a bad idea.

You know. Maybe.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Day: 3_

"I swear I didn't know!" Kakashi said nervously.

Iruka glared at the man. "My _best friend_ of many years, and the man who is trying to date me, didn't know I was allergic to hot sauce?"

Iruka stalked from the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sighed. There went Iruka and his ideas for the hot sauce.

Of course, there was always _chocolate syrup…_

**__**

_Day: 4_

Iruka, frankly, was a little wary.

Kakashi had shown up with another movie (clean, he checked) and Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma.

"And this is?"

Kakashi grinned. "Attempt number two at movie night. See, I even brought three other people. Can we come in?"

Iruka nodded and invited them in. He showed them to the living room of his home and began making popcorn. Kakashi popped in the movie, something about two friends falling in love with each other from two different years, and settled in the others.

Iruka brought out the blankets as they relaxed. He gave one to Asuma to share with Kurenai, one just for Gai, and he assumed he and Kakashi would be sharing.

He went back into the kitchens and poured the popcorn into three large separate bowls. As he was just finishing with the last bowl, cold hand reached under his shirt while a warm mouth kissed his neck.

"Ka-kakashi," he moaned.

Kakashi grinned. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to seduce you?"

Iruka was silent as the hands wandered his body and the warmth of Kakashi's mouth kissed lower. Then, "You can stop at anytime, you two."

Both men turned around and saw Kurenai leaning against the door way, a smirk on her face. She pouted when Kakashi stopped. "What, that wasn't a show? Pity." She returned to the living room.

Iruka fixed a lustful look in his eye and gazed at Kakashi, before blowing him a kiss and leaving.

Kakashi, with all his heart, cursed Kurenai to a long life of unfulfilled sexual tension, and see how _she_ liked it. He was so close!

He quickly thought of Gai's spandex before entering the living room. With one last hateful glance at the girl cuddling with her boyfriend, he relaxed.

Almost.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

_Day: 5_

This could be taken wrong in so many ways.

Kakashi had taken Iruka (and Gai) to the hot springs. Upon arrival each man was forcible stripped and shoved into a large fluffy robe. Kakashi thought his plan was fool proof.

Step 1) Get Iruka to Hot Springs.

Check.

Step 2) Get Iruka into water (without the robe).

Kakashi glanced at the water dripping down Iruka's chest and nearly moaned.

Check.

Step 3) Seduce Iruka and have my wicked way with him.

Kakashi stepped into the water and made his way to the relaxed man.

But unfortunately for Kakashi, he forgot one thing.

A naked Gai cannon-balled into the springs, not too far from Kakashi's place.

Iruka, who had heard the sound of running feet had closed his eyes. One glance at Kakashi revealed that the man would probably never get it up again.

Iruka snickered and went back to relaxing.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Day: 6_

Iruka, Gai, and Kakashi sat in Iruka's kitchen brainstorming idea for the upcoming day. All that was left was getting the Hokage's permission and actually doing the deed.

Kakashi glanced at Iruka, who hadn't spoken of the bet since it had started. He wondered if Iruka was going to tell him tomorrow bad news.

He spent the rest of the day worrying, not noticing the shy smile of Iruka's face, or the eye rolling of Gai.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Day: 7_

_This is not what I meant when I said come up with Valentine ideas._

Iruka stood in the back of the crowd. He had seen the 'Mortal' walk up and saw his cue a few minutes before he his butt actually needed to be up there.

At last he made it up to the front, where Kakashi sat on Santa throne, listening to the whispers of children. A young boy was giggling at the idea of getting a Valentine from someone other than his parents. Behind them stood a few more children, the line drawing to an end.

His heart beating exceptionally hard, Iruka sauntered up to the throne, dressed as Cupid. Of course, the diaper had been changed to shorts. The sweater only reached to his-middle, exposing hard abs and tan skin. Feathery wings were attached to the sweater. On his head was the traditional halo hat and he carried a rather large sack that appeared to be filled with arrows. Cat calls and whistles filled the air as Iruka walked out onto the street. He blushed but kept looking straight ahead.

"Mortal-san," he called in a lightly scolding voice. When 'Mortal-san' just looked at him in dazed amazement, Iruka said it again. "Mortal-san." It worked. Sort of.

Kakashi blushed a merry red and coughed. He cleared his throat before going along. "Oh no," he stage whispered to the kids. "It's Cupid. I think I'm in trouble."

Iruka smiled. It was nice to see he had this effect on the man. He strutted forward, feeling very ridiculous as he did. "Mortal! Is this where you've been? Here I am with a _bag full of valentines_ and I can't find you anywhere to deliver them!" On 'bag full of valentines', the kids had all rushed toward Iruka and clamored for his attention. Iruka laughed and began tossing out presents. Each had been specially tagged with the signature of the child it was meant for, and so flew to that child.

A warm ball of happiness filled his chest and he exchanged a bright smile with Kakashi, glad he had been talked into it. All the kids had received a gift; the gift they had, just moments before whispered to the man. It was the hand-to-hand justu, used when electronics would blow the mission.

As the kids ran back to their parents and showed them the gifts excitedly, Iruka turned once more to Santa. "Now Mortal, all these kids have been good this year. Have _you_ been good?"

Santa answered, though his eyes promised heat and lust. "I've been _very_ good. Don't I get a Valentine too?" he patted his lap.

The children laughed and giggled and applauded. Some even ran into the streets and began pushing Iruka towards Kakashi. He nearly tripped over a step, eager as they were. Nervously, he made the trip to the adorned throne and perched on Kakashi's lap. Everyone below clapped, hooted and whistled.

Iruka blushed.

Hiding behind his costume's beard, Kakashi whispered, "I lied. I've been so very bad." His hips moved up suggestively, proving just how bad he'd been.

Iruka blushed harder, thankful for the already red lights. "Kashi-kun," he said huskily, "I'll give you your gift." And he pecked the man on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day."

Kakashi grinned. "Does this mean I win the Bet?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I already loved you. It was just a different kind."

A small blush rolled up Kakashi's neck and onto his smiling face. "I love you too."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Present: Valentine's day**_

Iruka caught the gleam in Kakashi's eyes. "So, "he nearly purred. "What do you have planned for this year?"

Kakashi removed his mask and grinned. "That depends: How do you feel about chocolate being dribbled down your body," He stepped closer. "And allowing me to clean it off you?"

Iruka ran for the kitchen, leaving a startled Kakashi behind. Moments later he rushed past the man again and headed for their bedroom, an extra large bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands.

"Hurry up, Kashi!"

Kakashi never moved so swiftly.

* * *

A/N: Tee-hee, sorry couldn't go into details. Use your imagination, i'm sure it's much better than what i could write. i hope you enjoyed the Bet Origins i put together. And if you were annoyed about lack of action; here's this. I'll probably update agian on the real Valentines day, so give me a week and i'll give you a sweet treat.

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!


End file.
